Wolves In The Forest A Short WCS Story
by Ferd Terdison
Summary: Wolves In The Forest is a short story, about a young she-cat in a clan called JungleCliffClan. She fights in a cruel battle between her clan and a viscous wolf pack.


The chilly wind buffeted my fur and I shivered. The winter was my favorite season but this year it was harsh and unsettling. My clan was going hungry and cold, I watched from the top of the hill surrounding our clan. The grass was frost, I felt it underneath me. My bright amber gaze was brilliant and light. Different than all of the white and blue surrounding our camp.

As I looked down on the cats in the camp I noticed the leader and deputy along with a few other warriors huddled together, their pelts fluffed up despise the fast, falling snow. I tilted my head in confusion, _is something wrong? _I strained my eyes, a loud noise erupted and a large, gray creature crashed onto the cats. I was so surprised, but I immediately knew that they were in trouble. Blood splattered on the snow, disguising any trace of white once being there.

I pushed myself down the hill, running as fast as I could. The snow made me slide as a tangle of roots stopped me. A twenty fox-tail length drop stood below me and I shivered. I looked up quickly realizing I couldn't wait. I just leaped, the biggest jump before my paws. I found myself on the gray creature, and my limbs ached, we quickly fell to the ground. Laying next to me were malicious yellow eyes of a huge dog. A long, fluffy tail, coat and long white fangs stained with blood.

I felt terrified, so terrified and confused. I felt my body tremble and my eyes produce tears. I lashed out my paw without even thinking, the huge beast immediately lumbered to his paws, his nose dripping blood. A gray tom leaped onto the wolf, the wolf snapped back at the cat, grabbing his arm. I panicked and flew onto the wolfs face, _you won't take him from me! _I slid down his chest until I was below his body. Raking his underbelly with fast swiping claws before rolling out from under him.

I quickly got to my feet to see my friend being held by the leg, the wolf shaking him violently. Pain, desperation, sadness and an ache of the heart filled my body. I soon couldn't see and tears rolled down my cheek. I looked down at the snow, I blinked my eyes hard forcing the tears to go away. Before snapping my head up with a fierceness in my eyes of blazing fire and popping flames. Intensity and fierceness flashing in my eyes before I pounced at the wolf with all the strength I had.

It didn't do much good but my clan was also helping. Lightstar, Midnightwave, and atleast five more warriors were on the wolf. We tumbled and I found myself in a mass of cats, Lightstar and Appleblossom were on top of the wolf while Rushedbreeze and Midnightwave were distracting the wolf biting at his ankles and leaping out of reach every time he lunged for them. I aimed for the throat, sinking my claws into his throat aggressively biting him. Holding onto the wolf with my mouth, but he quickly threw us off.

We were no match, Lightstars body dragged through the snow and she was pushed up against the tree. With one swipe of a tail he knocked Appleblossom off of her paws, I ducked below his paw. Rushedbreeze ran to Lightstars side while Midnightwave leaped onto the wolf. His strong muscles shining through his pelt, I leaped ahead full speed onto the wolf.

My claws hung onto his thick neck when I noticed another large animal had joined the battle. It knocked me out of balance so hard that I couldn't see, I tried to stumble to my paws but fell back into the snow. I wearily opened my eyelids and finally managed to pull myself to my paws, seeing stars. I blinked my eyes a few times to regain consciousness just in time to see a wolf chasing after me. I felt no strength in my body but managed to fall to my side, cold, wet snow sunk into my fur.

The wolf turned sharply and I suddenly was able to understand how to get to my paws. I tried standing up and got up successfully but slipped in the snow and found gaping jaws looming over me. I blinked my eyes shut, atleast I would die a Warrior. But the beast soon was knocked to the side, I knew so because a swift gust of wind and a wave of warmth brushed past me. _Desertfrost!_

My old friend was here to rescue me, I knew I couldn't stand here all day. I jumped up and clung onto the wolf, Desertfrost fighting beside me. I was strong and a skilled fighter as Desertfrost was small and weak. But together we were as strong as a badger. I clawed at the wolves face, bringing out an eyeball as Desertfrost clung onto his tail. The wolf let out a sharp whimper of pain, blood spilling from where his eye had once been before dashing away.

I saw a flash of pale fur and spotted multiple warriors who were not in the battle before and Lightstar taking down one of the large creatures. Desertfrost and I gave each other a quick glance before dashing back into battle. The wolf was soon down, but yet another beast had came. Midnightwave, Swiftsea, Dustflower, and Stormcloud quickly sent the first wolf following his tracks back to where he had came from. Desertfrost and I leaped onto a wolf lumbering over Tigerblossom.

A beautiful orange she-cat, Dawnflight, Sunsetblaze, and Wolfstrike, her three kits joined the battle as we brought up the rear. Desertfrost and I distracted the wolf with multiple swipes of a paw. Dawnflight and Sunsetblaze, the two sisters, clung onto the wolf's back. While Wolfstrike and his striding muscles moved Tigerblossom out of the way. The wolf snapped at Wolfstrike grabbing his tail.

A sickening crunch was followed by Tigerblossom protectively lashing out a paw to send the wolf into an angry rage. Swiftsea picked up his son with the broken tail to a safer place while Tigerblossom did one of her signature moves to make the wolf confused. Stormcloud leaped from a high distance onto the wolves face. The wolf struggled as Dawnflight sunk her teeth into his ankle. Sunsetblaze, Desertfrost and I sent the wolf to the ground with a powerful shove.

Before I knew it, the wolf had gone. I then had the chance to push my head into Desertfrosts gleaming, blonde pelt. He jumped back and I looked into his crystal, blue eyes. "Desertfrost," I breathed, watching my breath come out of my jaw like smoke from the cold. But uncertainty and hurt flashed in his eyes and I pulled back. "I missed you." But I knew he wasn't going to listen. He had left our clan because he had met other cats and figured he was better off with them than with his best friend from kit-hood.

"I don't care if you don't listen, I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings until after you left. I missed you so much, I thought about you every sun high, every moon high.. Of how I screwed up. Every cat told me.. But I didn't listen until it was too late. You can return to your friends now," I murmured as the whole clan stared at us through looks of confusion. He stared at me for what seemed like moons and moons, before touching noses with me as a final farewell.

Before placing his paws into the snow leaving paw prints upon paw prints, the last paw prints that he would ever place in the territory he grew up in, the place where he spent his moments with the best friend he had ever known.


End file.
